Wyatt, el Caído
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Oneshoot. ¿Por qué el Brujo Dos Veces Bendito se volvió maligno? Ligero slash!


**Disclaimer**. _Ni Wyatt ni Chris ni ningún personaje de _Embrujadas _es de mi propiedad, trágicamente..._

PD: Terpsícore es la musa de la danza (creo)

* * *

_**La Luz Caída**_

* * *

El Niño Dos Veces Bendito…El Hijo de las Embrujadas… 

Demasiados títulos para un solo hombre, no importa cuán relevantes fueran en su día los profetas que anunciaron mi llegada: tantas esperanzas son demasiadas para una sola persona.

Cada vez siento que mi vida está más controlada y, sea como sea, necesito encontrar la fuerza para tomar las riendas de lo que me corresponde: deseo hacerlo a mi manera.

* * *

2 de Febrero del año 2003. Fue el día que murió la magia. Según la profecía, para darme la bienvenida. Desde entonces, mi familia, mis amigos, incluso la comunidad mágica que ni siquiera me ha conocido personalmente espera de mí que les libere del Mal para siempre…sólo por que mis poderes superan con creces a todo cuánto el mundo ha conocido hasta ahora.

El mero pensamiento de esto me arranca una sonrisa¿cómo es posible que la gente sea tan ilusa¿Por qué creen de verdad que voy a librar sus batallas, que voy a detener los golpes que ellos mismos atraen sobre sí con sus acciones y palabras?

Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre, la Embrujada, y mi padre, el Anciano caído, me han educado para que continúe la labor de la familia junto a mi hermano pequeño: para que siga protegiendo inocentes y ayudando a extraños y gente que en realidad nunca he visto, arriesgando mi propia vida para salvar sus inútiles pellejos.

Bien: una hermosa fantasía, sin duda…hasta que comienzas a crecer, y todo cambia

* * *

2 de Febrero del año 2020. El día que cumplí diecisiete años. El día que crecieron mis poderes…

Hasta entonces, mi magia era tan infantil como la del más ingenuo de los ángeles: podía controlar las energías. Creaba campos de fuerza para repeler a los demonios que siempre estropeaban momentos especiales, arreglaba objetos eléctricos o los influenciaba, curaba con mis manos…Sólo era el primero de los grandes niveles que mi linaje mágico ostentaba de los tiempos de nuestra antepasada, Melinda Worren: la habilidad de interferir en el movimiento de cosas intangibles, como el tiempo.

* * *

Antes de aquellas fechas ni siquiera me había fijado: pasaba por su lado, respondía a sus preguntas, compartía hilaridades y juegos clásicos de compañeros de colegio mientras tonteábamos con las ninfas recién llegadas a nuestra clase de Pociones del tercer año de instrucción mágica, pero nunca había reparado en su porte como entonces comencé a hacer. 

Mis primos acababan de llegar a la Escuela de Magia, pues habían tardado mucho más que nosotros en desarrollar sus poderes, y ninguno de ellos se enteró, pero sirvieron para mantener a Chris ocupado y evitar que él sí lo hiciera. Yo no podía saber lo que iba a ocurrir: por aquel entonces, aún no podía ver el futuro, pero debía haberme dado cuenta de los peligros que podrían traer los poderes de la mitad Cupido de las hijas de mi tía Phoebe…

De la noche a la mañana, sin que yo pudiera darme apenas cuenta, nos encontramos compartiendo mesa en la misma clase y los días se sucedieron, mientras comenzaba a conocer a la persona más fascinante del mundo: estudiante modelo y practicante de baloncesto, inteligente, responsable, divertido, guapo y atractivo. Quizá fue eso lo que logró atraer la atención de Colette, la primogénita de todas mis primas…pero no explicaba por qué había conseguido cautivarme también a mí.

Al principio, era sólo el aliento de sus palabras en cada intervención la cadena que me mantenía atado a clase impulsándome a acudir a aquel agradable embotamiento en que me sumergía su contemplación. Luego, fueron sus ojos: dos risueñas muestras color miel de una juventud y madurez en perfecta unificación…

Pero, al final, la maldición se había consumado y, lo que en principio nunca me había llamado la atención, llegó a ser casi una obsesión: su nombre, era Jake

* * *

Aprender a someter mis nuevas habilidades no era sinónimo de mantenerme bajo control: en pocos días, me sentí mucho más anhelante y desesperado conforme se me hacía más ardua la tarea de cerrarle mi mente a la única persona a la que me hubiera gustado abrírsela. La ansiedad me empujaba a apartarme de su cercanía aún cuándo necesitaba desesperadamente su presencia y, cuándo quise darme cuenta, la pira de cólera y odio ya ardía dentro de mi ser de una manera sofocante, imposible de apagar. 

Y aquel furor me empujó a ello en cuánto la premonición despertó en mi ser, mostrándome a la causante de mis males: una noche, mientras un encantamiento de sueño mantenía a mis parientes en los reinos de Morfeo, mis manos sanadoras brillaron en su cuarto, con la intención de hacerla sufrir privándola de aquello que le era más vital para que sintiera un atisbo de lo que yo sentía por su causa…pero no pude contener toda mi furia y, sin pretenderlo, segaron la vida de aquella pequeña víbora que me había empujado a semejante tortura.

El tiempo pasó en medio del dolor de mis familiares y la ira que los embargaba, pero yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pues acababa de matar a una inocente, de mi propia sangre, y ya no había marcha atrás:aquel al que llamaban Brujo Dos Veces Bendito, no podía devolver la vida a los muertos.

Decidí ignorarlo y olvidarlo: actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido: orbité hasta el Inframundo en busca de un chivo expiatorio y lo dominé con mis nuevos poderes, pues la combinación de empatía y telepatía me permiten hacer que cualquier ser piense y actúe de acuerdo con lo que me interesa, aunque no todos se rinden con tanta facilidad, ni siempre logro el acceso a cualquier mente.

Pero aquel era un demonio de bajo nivel especialista en asfixiar a las personas…y, cuándo le obligué a lanzarse un conjuro a sí mismo, para que Phoebe tuviera una visión de él matando a su hija, no pudo resistirse. Mi madre convocó a la familia al completo y, en el pobre desgraciado, cobraron su venganza

* * *

2 de Febrero del 2022. Acababa de llegar a la Universidad. En mi mente, sólo una pregunta: _¿qué habría pasado si…?_, pero nada había cambiado en los meses posteriores y acabé más que harto: no deseaba seguir persiguiendo demonios cada vez que se presentaban, ni tener que aguantar a mis padres, a mis tías y primas, o incluso a mi hermano…la vida que había llevado hasta entonces se me hacía insoportable y necesitaba huir de ella, lejos y deprisa, pues las cosas continuaban igual tanto en mi casa como en el instituto, aunque yo ya no lo era.

* * *

Había una hoguera de rabia que cremaba todo mi interior, desgarrándome por dentro con imágenes que creí haber conjurado para siempre cuándo me deshice del origen de aquel mal. Pero, si algo me enseñó aquel primer…_asesinato_, fue que no debía sentirme culpable: al fin y al cabo, ella también había hecho algo realmente execrable y yo simplemente le había hecho pagar por ello. Del mismo modo, decidí no volver a hacerme el mismo interrogante nunca más: sólo plantar cara y actuar, para verlo con mis propios ojos.

Así, me convertí en un auténtico maestro en artes psíquicas: aprendía a cerrar mi mente cuándo no me convenía, incluso para dejar de oír las llamadas de los Ancianos, aprendía a leer en el corazón de las personas y a poner en ellos cosas que de otro modo jamás habrían experimentado. De esa manera me convertí en el joven perfecto: no necesitaba ser guapo ni realmente trabajador para que todos los creyeran por que era lo que leían en mis ojos azules…lo que yo les mostraba en mis ojos azules.

De modo que me aislé de mi pasado e inicié una vida emocionante aunque, como pronto me percaté, vacía de sentido y valor para mí: encontré un trabajo como bailarín en uno de los locales del peor barrio de la urbe y allí iba cada noche, sintiendo el fuego de la magia que corría por mis venas bajo mi piel desnuda, mientras me animaba a realizar movimientos seductores que hipnotizaban a cuántos en mí se atrevían a fijar la mirada.

Cuánto más me agitaba, más rabia sentía y mejor lo hacía: mis pies se movían solos sobre la barra al ritmo de la música y mis caderas realizaban tentadoras oscilaciones como si tuvieran vida propia. Terpsícore continuaba a mi lado, dirigiendo mis vibraciones al son de la llama que ardía en mí, invisibles para la atenta mirada de todos cuántos prendían sus ojos del premio que jamás tendrían.

En pocos meses, ni siquiera tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos psíquicos para que alguien me invitara a calmar mi sed o me acompañara a casa durante algún gélido amanecer invernal: pronto descubrí que podía hacer lo que quisiera por que, al fin y al cabo, era el Brujo Dos Veces Bendito, y como siempre había sido y siempre sería, todo era una simple cuestión de poder

* * *

2 de Febrero del 2028. Acabo de graduarme e iniciar, en contra de los deseos de Leo, una segunda carrera. Lo cierto es que no tengo interés alguno en ella, pero la vida que había llevado hasta ahora me agradaba sumamente y es mejor que dar explicaciones. Por desgracia, también Christopher ronda por mi misma ciudad y se convertirá en una auténtica molestia en ocasiones, si bien soy mucho mejor que él orbitando y jamás me dará caza. 

Hace pocos días que cumplí 25 años, y mis habilidades experimentaron el tercer nivel: mientras mantenía, precisamente una discusión con mi pequeño hermano. De afectar sólo a personas y energías, pasaron a influir sobre el universo físico también: de pronto, puedo hacer estallar cosas o mover grandes moles con el pensamiento. Recuerdo muy bien la cara que puso el pequeño Chris cuándo se percató de que poseía su misma habilidad…

Pero lograr acceso a nuevos poderes no me alegró en absoluto: aunque lo había intentado, no conseguí lo que anhelaba desde hacía tantos años…igual que tampoco olvidarlo

* * *

Por ello, continúo distrayéndome en el _Pyro's_, mi local de baile, balanceando significativamente las caderas de espaldas a una barra de metal vertical.

Mis ojos recorren el espacio atestado de gente y huyen distraídamente por la entrada, dónde encuentran el rostro más inesperado: Jake y dos de sus amigas escrutan la penumbra en mi dirección, desde la acera de la calle oscura, fascinados por mi encantamiento.

Veo que se acerca mientras sigo mis pasos y la música comienza a morir con mis perezosos contoneos, sus ojos siempre fijos en mí y abiertos de pura incredulidad. Cada nuevo desplazamiento sinuoso de alguna parte de mi ser significa un nuevo metro que él se aproxima a mí, por lo que no detengo en absoluto la danza, hasta que prácticamente está a mis pies.

Es entonces cuándo le miro, mientras la melodía se extingue y me inclino para permitirle ayudarme a bajar, algo que nadie más había tenido el privilegio de hacer.

Por mi empatía sé que la fascinación que le embarga no es más que la ilusión que mi telepatía le infunde, amplificando lo poco que ya sentía por mí. Ya no hay nada que ocultar, ya no hay motivo para bajar la cabeza y permanecer en silencio: sé que él no es consciente, pues está privado de raciocinio, pero yo veo…_siento_ las miradas de odio que me comienzan a perforarme desde cualquier rincón mientras centro mis poderes sobre aquel joven, dejando al resto del mundo a su suerte.

Mientras sorbo mi bebida le hago feliz, atrapando su mente en mis ojos y mi sonrisa; más todavía cuándo me saca a bailar y vuelvo a convertir mis movimientos en propiedad absoluta de la musa de la danza, que curiosamente ahora tiene su rostro, y la pasión ardiente que me inflama el corazón.

* * *

Sé que, antes de que termine la noche, seré suyo.

Soy consciente, mientras cuelgo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y me muerdo el labio inferior para dirigirle la sonrisa más inocente y traviesa que aún puedo componer, de que el mundo está iniciando su mayor cambio en aquellos precisos instantes, en los que mi cintura está atrapada por las fuertes manos de mi antiguo compañero de estudios.

Sé que, antes de que termine la noche, todo se irá al cuerno cuándo me arrebaten al dueño de mis pensamientos para intentar hacerme pagar por emplear la magia en beneficio personal, y que muchos intentarán oponerse a mí, tratándome de ignorante, egoísta, débil y enfermo…

El Ángel del Destino moverá su ficha antes que yo, con la esperanza de encadenarme al hado de los brujas, a la doble vida de soledad y muerte, amenazas perpetuas, miedo, dudas, anhelos imposibles, secretos y oscurantismo en la que sólo cabe elegir a favor o en contra del propio corazón.

Y eso no lo toleraré.

* * *

_Y bien? Qué tal? Gracias a quién lo haya leído y, por favor, dejad **reviews**! _


End file.
